Sacrifice
by strongCielo
Summary: After being abandoned by her parents, Tsunayuki-hime knew she had to get better. being Dame-tsuna won't help her take care of her little brothers. after all their live now depend on her 13 years old self. Iemitsu Bashing that may change. Nana Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

She hugged her little brother tighter as her mother hit her back with a belt repeatedly until she can't feel anything from pain. This isn't the first time she had to protect one of her little brothers from her mother's anger. It's been two years since her mother, Nana, started abusing them but she always protected her little brothers. Ieyasu is 5 years old, he was born when she was 8 and Takumi is 2 years old, she was their older sister so she had to protect them with everything she had. It's not like she wasn't already used to be in pain. Everyone had bullied her in her school since she started elementary because she is clumsy and always trips on her on air. The only things she is good at is books smart and protecting her little brothers from their mother, she was starting to get better at housework since their mother has stopped doing it so in return she had to do took her mother another 15 minutes of beating until she got bored

"am leaving and not coming back today, this house better be clean before I come back" she said and then left the house.

Tsunayuki-hime started to stand up slowly making sure not to fall on Ieyasu; she had a high pain tolerance for a 13 years old child.

"Are you OK Ie-Kun?" she asked her little brother because he was crying.

"Ie-kun is fine, mama hurt nee-Chan -gain" he sobbed.

"I am fine Ie-Kun, your nee-Chan is strong come one let's go check on ta-Kun" she smiled at him while hiding the pain she was under.

She helped him stand and they went to Takumi's room to see if he was awake or not. While on the way she started to think of a solution because she can't let this continue, she was afraid that her mother may attack Takumi while Ieyasu and her were at the school.

* * *

Sighing she opened the door to find the Takumi was starting to wake up. She went up to his bed and sat beside him. He woke up and blinked at her then smiled a big smile and held his hands up to her waiting to be picked up. She smiled and him and then carried him in her arm.

"Ohayo ta-Kun, how about we get something to eat, come on Ie-Kun let's go to the kitchen," she told them already moving back to the door.

"Hai" they both replied at the same time.

She sometimes thought of them as twins since most of the time their reactions are the same. While making breakfast she started to think about what she would do today since she can't leave Takumi alone at the house.

_It doesn't matter if I go or not even if I try to get a high score they just accuse me of cheating and I get detention and bad marks _she thought sighing quietly

"Finish breakfast and go wash your hands so you won't be late for school Ie-kun," she said washing the dishes.

Ieyasu looked up at her then stood up gave her his plate and then ran to the bathroom shouting "Haai"

After finishing everything and dressing up Takumi, they left the house. She took Ieyasu to his school and then went shopping to get the things needed for the house.

"It seems its only you and me today ta-kun" she smiled and then laughed when he replied "ay".

* * *

Reaching home, she put Takumi down beside his toys and turned on the T.V for him and then when to put away the things that she got. After she finished she went and sat beside Takumi and started to study what she knew they took at school today even though she got low marks she didn't want to be behind the rest of her class. She finished everything then went and started doing dinner. Looking at the time, she stood up taking Takumi in her arms she left to get Ieyasu from his school.

* * *

Reaching the school, she started to look around for Ieyasu only to find him crying near the school gate.

Running up to him worried "what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" she started to ask fast while trying to calm him.

Looking up at her "why doesn't mom come to take me from school?" he said

She hesitated "a-amm mom is busy Ie-kun, you promised me not to talk about what mom does at home to anyone right?"

He sniffed "I didn't talk"

Sighing she put on a smile for him "how about we go get ice cream before going home?"

"Really! Yay, I want chocolate" he said running out of the gate.

"Ah matte, you know you have to hold my hand when walking in the street," she yelled after him.

Stopping, he turned to her with a sheepish smile "gomenasai".

Shaking her head she smiles and took his hand happy that he smiled again and that he forgot what happened earlier. After getting ice cream and going home they had dinner and then she put them in their bed and read them a story until they slept. Hearing a voice down she tiptoed slowly down and looked at the door only to find her mom entering.

" huh, your still up, good" slapping her "from now on am going to stay with my boyfriend and am going to divorce your good for nothing father. If he wanted you then he will come and get you if not then you can rot in hell for all I care" she hit her a few more times before going to her room to pack her things.

* * *

"Hn" he looked at the paper in his hand. "I'll bite the herbivore to death for breaking the rule".

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

She sat stunned in her place where her mom had beaten her in. _I know that she beats me and refuses to do anything for us but I thought that was all from the stress of not having dad here and that maybe one day she will return to the kind mom she was two years. I didn't think she hated us that much to wish for us to die. _She thought while crying from the pain she feels inside of her.

Slowly standing up she went to the bathroom to dress her wounds. And then she went and got a futon and slept at her brothers' room deciding to stay with them. She drifted to sleep while thinking of what is going to happen from now on.

* * *

~~ Next Morning ~~

Tsuna woke up when she felt two small bodies jumping on her.

"Uff… ok ok, I am awake" she yawned.

Standing up she took Takumi in her hand and took him to get ready while telling Ieyasu to get ready for school. After finishing, she went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. After taking Ieyasu to his school and putting Takumi in front of the T.V, she sat down and started thinking about what to do.

First, she got up and went to the to her mother's bedroom opening it she started to search for anything that can help her get in touch with her in stranged father. Even though she doesn't love him he is the only one left that help them in this situation. _Come on... come on please there has to be anything that can help me reach dad _she thought white searching her father's drawers.

"Finally" she shouted jumping up and down when she found a paper that has a number with the word emergency written on it.

"Hmmm… this is considered emergency right..." she said tapping her finger on her chin.

"Well, whatever his our dad and we need help so he has to come."

Taking the paper she went down to the phone and called the number then waited until he answered.

"Hello, nana my love! How I missed you an…." A voice started.

"Dad... It's not mom it's me I wanted to tell you someth…" she interrupted but then she got interrupted.

"Who is this? Tuna fishy is that you? How are you my little shy tuna fishy?" he said in a loud voice.

Pulling the phone away from her ears, she waited until he finished and then put it back to her ears. "I am fine but dad you have to hear me mom said….." she wasn't able to finish again.

Sounds of a loud bang were heard through the phone " look sweaty I know you miss your daddy but you can't call just because of that and tell nana I missed but I can't come back now I am very busy. Bye" was what was said and then all she can hear was the beep of the phone.

She was shocked she kept looking at the phone in her hands in shock. She can't believe that he didn't even hear anything she said before closing the line and telling her that he is not coming back now. She was not sure if he would ever come home. She feels like both of her parents abandoned her. Tears started to gather in her eyes. Before they dropped, she heard loud cheering from the leaving room from Takumi.

Slapping her face, "No you can't give up. You have Ieyasu and Takumi to take care of you can't show your weakness," she told herself trying to calm down.

_Now, what am I supposed to do? I guess the first thing to do is to see what mom left in the house that can help me figure out what I am supposed to do. _She thought.

* * *

Getting up she went back to her mother's room to see if there is anything useful there. _First, I guess is the money, I think that dad is sending mom money. I just need to find where she hides that money. _She kept searching for them but couldn't find anything. After an hour, she found a box that was hidden behind the closet that had a good amount of money. Looking at the clock, she decided to continue searching later since she had to start dinner and get Ieyasu from school.

* * *

While walking back from school she began to think _the money that is in that box will not be enough for us. Eventually, it will finish I need more money. I guess I can work but then who would take care of Takumi and Ieyasu. _She frowned. _What if I work when Ieyasu is at school then it will only be Takumi that I have to take care of. I can drop from school and work instead and I can even continue studying through online courses. I heard two senpais talking about their friend who takes online courses instead of going to school because she was bedridden._

"Yosh, that is what I am going to do and also that way I will be able to get my real score which is even better" she smiled while walking suddenly something told her to look back. She turned around only to see...

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death" Hibari Kyoya standing behind her looking like he was about to beat her up _HE IS GOING TO BEAT ME UP I HAVE BEEN ABSENT FOR DAY _she screamed in her head.

"H h h Hibari-san I I am very sorry I s swear to god I have a good reason please hear me out" she stuttered out quickly before he hit her.

He stopped for a second "Speak". "Umm I k know I I am asking a lot b but can we go t to my home it's just around the corner," she said nervously.

"Speak. Now." He demanded.

"P please" she begged, "My little brothers are falling a asleep s standing."

He looked down on the two clinging to her hand looking scared then looked at her. "Hn." When she didn't move. "Walk" he glared.

"H HAI" she picked Takumi up and walked fast to her house praying that he won't bite her to death

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

**I am really sorry for the late update and for the short chapter. I am going to try to make the chapters longer next time.**

**Thank you for those who liked my story and those who reviewed.**

* * *

"Come on in H Hibari-san, I will explain everything inside... please," she said looking nervously between Hibari and her little brothers who are looking at Hibari with fear.

"Hn" he walked past her and in the living room and sat.

She looked at him then turned to her little brothers. Bending down "Ie-kun take Ta-kun and go to your room ok? İ just have to talk to Hibari-san for a bit then I will call you down" she went to stand up and leave when something held her t-shirt. She turned back to Ieyasu who was holding onto her shirt tightly looking frightened.

"Are you gonna be ok? İ heard he is a demon who hurts people. He won't hurt you right?" he said trembling.

"no don't worry Ie-kun, he just wants to talk to me about something" she put a fake smile on her face to reassure him. _I hope_ she thought, crying on the inside.

"ok" he turned took Takumi's hand and went upstairs to their room.

Turning around she took a deep breath `to calm he nerves down then entered the living room. Looking at Hibari "Can I bring you a.. anything t t to drink?" she asked him shakily.

"explain" was all he said 'i'll bite you to death' was left unsaid.

"HAI," she said and then sat down in front of him and started to explain. "I am going to withdraw from the school so there is no need for me to attend the school anymore," she said trying not to stutter. Suddenly he stood up with his tonfas in his hand.

"no one is allowed to leave school. All children must be educated. I'll bite you to death for breaking another rule" he said and movie to beat her.

"WAIT WAIT I swear to god I have a good reason I have to take care of my brothers" she shouted out as fast as she can trying not to get beaten up. He paused "explain" he demanded. Leaving no other option for her but to explain her circumstances.

"I think you know this but my father has not been around much since I can remember. I think I saw him about three times and each time he only stayed from one to two weeks before leaving. The last time I saw him was before Takumi was born. I guess it's because of the stress of having to raise three children mom started to drink more and more. Until one day two years ago she started to hit me. Thank god she never touched my brothers but the beating started to get worse and worse. She told me that I was the reason why dad stopped coming and that if I was never born then he would still be there for her and still love her. A few days ago she left the house and told me she is not going to come back, she was going to stay with her boyfriend. I tried to.. to call dad but he didn't listen to anything I said and ended the call before I tell him and didn't answer his phone again. So you see that is why I need to leave the school, I will continue my education online but I need to use the time Ie-Kun is at school to work." She said as fast as she can. " Please don't bite me to death I don't have any choice i have to take care of my brothers, I am not going to let them starve." She begged but refusing to look down. She wanted to show him that she is speaking the truth even though she is scared she was not going to back down she would do anything for her brother and if it meant that she had to face the demon himself she would.

He stayed quiet for a bit "Hn, I will check on your level every month so you won't run away" was all he said before standing. When he was at the door "I will bite your herbivore mother to death".

She gasped and caught his hand " Please don't even though she is abusive she is still my mother. if that won't stop then please don't beat her too hard." She said letting go of his hand when he glared.

"Hn" he glared at her then left.

She sighed the closed the door and went to get her brothers while praying for her mother because no matter what her mother did she still was the one that gave birth to them.

* * *

Reaching her brother's room, she opened the door only to be tackled. "Nee-Chan you're okay," they shouted hugging her. She laughed "yes I am fine don't worry let's go start dinner". She picked up Takumi and went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

* * *

After putting all the food on the table, she sat Takumi on his high chair, sat down, and then started to feed him. "Ne nee-chan, where is mom, when is she coming back" Tsuna froze not knowing how to answer. "Hmm y..you see umm" she stuttered trying to think of something to say but before she can say anything else Ieyasu cut her off " does mom hate us, is that why she is not here?" then he whispered "am I the reason?"

Shocked she left everything and hugged him while she cried, "sh sh it's going to be fine. You're not the reason baby, she hates me not you. Mom left b..but we are going to be fine. I am never going to leave and I am going to take care of everything. We are going to be fine." She kept telling him while trying to calm him down. She knew that this was going to happen eventually but she thought she still had time to prepare herself to it. Looking down she found that he tired himself out and fell asleep, turning to Takumi only to find him also sleeping with his head on the table. Standing up with Ieyasu in her arms, she took him to bed and tucked him in.

Bending down she kissed his head "we are going to be fine, leave it to your nee-chan" she whispered and then went to get Takumi and tacked him in. she kissed his forehead and then left the room quietly. Going back down, she cleaned up and went to bed. _Sigh what a long day I wish tomorrow will be a better day. I have to find a job first. Hmmm, maybe I will try the restaurant that I went to with mom a few years back. If I remember correctly, she was friends with the owner's wife before she died. Maybe he will agree to help._was the last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

**I am really sorry for the late update.**

**Thank you for those who liked my story and those who reviewed.**

* * *

Waking up Tsuna blinked rubbing her eyes while getting out of bed slowly. Looking at the clock, she had an hour to prepare everything before Ieyasu has to go to school. She went woke them up and prepared breakfast then help Takumi to get ready while checking on Ieyasu to see if he needed anything.

After eating breakfast and taking Ieyasu to school she began walking to her destination. _Hmm, I am going to try my luck to see if I can get a job at TakeSushi. I remember that the owner was kind and may let a 13 years old girl work if she needed I think but I need to convince him without telling him anything about what is going on in the house _she sighs thinking while adjusting Takumi in her hands seeing as he fell asleep again _if he found out he may tell the police and while that may keep mom from abusing us, they will take us to the orphanage since I have a strong feeling telling me that if the police ever found out ten I would lose both Ieyasu and Takumi and I can't let that happen._

Looking in front of her she saw that she reached the restaurant it looks like it just opened now. Taking a deep breath she opened the door slowly when she didn't find anyone standing she cleared her thoughts. "Hello" she called a bit loudly waiting for someone to answer.

After a few seconds someone came from inside he looked in his early 30's "sorry for being late I didn't expect someone to come this early so I was inside."

"oh no no it's fine it was my fault for coming at such a time" she replied knowing that she was the one that came too early because she knows that even though the restaurant is open no one comes to eat sushi this early.

"come inside and sit what can I get you, young lady," he said smiling at her.

"hmm, you see I-I didn't come here to eat I wanted to see if you would hire me as a waitress please" she said bowing down, taking care not to wake up her little brother who was still sleeping in her hands.

" and why is a young lady like you looking for a job when you are supposed to be at school right now," he said carefully while looking at her suspiciously.

_Shit okay, Tsuna you can do this just tell him the lie that you thought up, even though something inside of me is telling me that he is sharp and will know that it's a lie but I have to try at least_. "Well.. you see my dad disappeared and my mom is working to get money for us to live but it's not enough so I wanted a job so I can help her" _because she cares a lot_ she thought sarcastically.

"If you're looking for a job then you should be truthful when telling the reason and I know that that is not the reason. Your Tsunayuki-Hime right Nana's daughter, while I haven't seen you in years I can still recognize the little girl that always hide behind her mother's skirt when she was talking to strangers" he said looking at her with recognition in his eyes.

While it had taken him a bit to recognize her, he remembered her. Nana was friends with his late wife before she died, she used to come to their restraint at least once a week but after Mitsuki, his beloved wife, died she stopped coming and whenever he saw her in the grocery store or something, she would act as if she doesn't know him. Therefore, he knows that she had changed from the kind and bright women she used to be.

"I... eh, I just want the job please a-and I am home schooled so I still get my education. Please I will do my best a-and I will do anything that needs to be done. I can even clean the toilets if that all that can be done." She begged _I hate begging but I will do anything for my brothers. _She thought to herself trying to strengthen her resolve.

He sighed he knew that she was hiding something but looking at her begging, he couldn't refuse her not only was she the same age as his son but his wife would kill him when they meet again if he refused her. "you will start tomorrow, come at the same time and you can bring your little brother but make sure to bring something that can distract him so he won't interfere with your work" he said while turning back to return to the kitchen. He will wait until she tells him the truth.

"Thank you thank you I will come tomorrow early and won't be late. I will work hard," she said then turned and left feeling relieved that she was accepted.

* * *

~~Next Day~~

After taking Ieyasu to school, she went to TakeSushi. Opening the door, she was greeted by Tsuyoshi waiting for her. "Okay I will explain your job and what the rules are. You are going to work as a waitress, meaning that you will take people's orders and give them to me. Also, that includes taking the orders after I finish them and give then to the customers and cleaning after them. There are a few rules. Respect the costumers, take care that your little brother doesn't disturb the costumers and it will be better if you can find a nursery to put him in…"

"b-but you said that it's fine for him to be with me. P-please sir, I will make sure that he won't disturb anyone. I..."

"Calm down child, I am not going back on my word am just telling you a suggestion. While you work here, you won't be able to pay much attention to him and that may cause him harm that is why I was just giving an opinion, if you can't afford it then wait two months and you will be fine. Now going back to what I was saying, you will receive your payment at the end of each month. I guess this is it, you will start from today. "He said trying to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Yes sir, I will do my best." She said beaming at him happy that she was going to start working.

"Oh, and you shift will end at the same time school ends, now start by cleaning the tables seeing as there are no costumers right now," he added

"Yes sir" she put Takumi on one of the couches as he was still sleeping and started her job.

* * *

~~ three months later ~~

She had been working with Yamamoto-san for three months. It was hard and she was scolded a lot for the mistakes that she mad but she worked hard and got better. At the recommendation of Yamamoto-san, she found a nursery that she can leave Takumi in while she was working and that was a great choice because Takumi started to talk more and he now has friends at the nursery.

Speaking of nursery, she found another job. Even though the money that she has from working at TakeSushi is fine for now, she knew that it won't be enough. She found there is a nursery that opens after school time for parents that work late. She was able to get a job there and they allowed her to work there and for her brothers to stay with her. She had also started her online courses and was advancing quickly now that no one sabotages her studies.

Right now she was on her way to get Ieyasu from school. _Maybe today I will find out what is wrong with him. For three weeks, he has been going home with some bruises on his body I know that he keeps saying that he is just clumsy and fell a lot but I know they are not. _She thought sighing suddenly she heard a fighting sound from the alley near the school.

Moving slowly she looked to see what is happening only to see red. Some of her former classmates (bullies) were beating up her little brother.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" she shouted glaring at them.

They stopped and turned to her "oh look it the dropout, dame-Tsuna, trying to be a hero" one of them said.

"Don't you have any heart, when you beat me I let it pass but know not only are you beating a 5 years old child but my little brother. For that you will pay," she hissed at them her eyes turning and orange color without her knowing. _Thank god, Takumi is still at the nursery._

The bullies took a step back while Ieyasu looked at her in awe. "w-what are you doing getting intimidated by dame-Tsuna." "Ya like you could do anything thing dame-Tsuna" was said before they attacked her.

She was able to beat them not only were they just three boys but she had been training the last three months because she didn't want to be hopeless and wanted to be able to protect her brother if something happened. Also, it helped that she knew how the fight because she had seen them fight before and they were pathetic. Of course, she was not uninjured because while something told her when they are going to attack and where she wasn't fast enough or strong enough.

She stood there panting for a few second and then ran to her brother ignoring her pain. "Hey, Ie-kun are you okay? Why didn't you tell me that they bullied you?" she asked gently.

"I-Ie-kun didn't want to cause trouble nee-chan is working a lot," he said crying.

"Oh sweetheart, I always have time for you. If you need help anytime, tell me. Now let's make those ochs okay OK?" she hugged him while calming him. "Emm," he said.

* * *

What she didn't know was that were eyes watching her from far. "Wow, baby carnivore."

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

**I am really sorry for the late update and about not updating for so long.**

**Thank you for those who liked my story and those who reviewed.**

* * *

~~ Time skip ~~

It has been a year since she started working at the nursery and thank god, she did because as the boys grow older they needed more money that she wouldn't have had if she were working only one job. Even though she doesn't have to pay the bills for the house as it appears that someone pays them automatically but she still has to pay for their everyday needs and that costs a lot. She had tried to find how her supposed father sent her mother money to help but she couldn't. '_No matter, I don't need them I can take care of my brothers alone.' _Looking at the time '_oh no am gonna be late and Hibari-san is going to kill me'. _Thinking of Hibari-san made her think back to how this all started.

~~ Flashback ~~

Today was her free day, she had taken a vacation from work, both of them, because what happened yesterday with the bullies attacking Ieyasu. It was weekend and they were all free so, she decided to spend the day with her brothers playing with them because she has been busy since their mom left.. _'I really don't know what to do, I want to find a way to learn how to fight so I can protect my brothers. After what happened yesterday I realized that I'm the only one they have right now and that they depend on me now. I don't know what I am supposed to do yet but the first thing I need to do now is to learn how to fight. At the moment I'm good with money, having two jobs helps with saving money but my problem is I'm physically weak, I'm already taking the courses online and I'm following the school year so academically I'm fine. hmm, who can I ask about my physical weakness? I really can't think of anyone….. well I can think of someone that can help but….. no no no no I really shouldn't…. but he's the only one that's available.' _She slapped her cheeks hard. '_Okay tsuna you have to go to him, it's for your brothers. You can do it even if the chance is that you will be bitten to death.'_

Making up her mind she started making her way to the school with her brothers as she couldn't leave them alone. Upon reaching there, she started to search for Hibari-san knowing that he will be at school even if it's not a school day. She went straight to the disciplinary office and knocked at the door.

"Hn"

opening the door, she entered slowly.

" Konichiwa Hibari-san, I-I wanted to ask you something.. umm I'm sure you're quite busy but can I take a second of your time please," she said very fast getting very nervous.

"Hn what"

" yesterday I faced a bit of a problem with bullies that had beaten up my little brother and I found out that I'm not that good at fighting and I really need to know because I have to protect my brothers. so I wanted to learn how to fight but I couldn't really think of anyone else. so...I wanted to ask if you can help me with that?" she asked as fast as she could.

"Hn why?"

"Umm... I will fight you when I get better a-and I know that you usually don't hit girls so if you teach me then I can be the one to fight them" she bargained.

"Hn" he replied, smirking.

"is that a yes hn or no hn," she asked not really understanding.

" Fine but if you don't get strong, I will bite you to death"

" Thank you thank you thank you I really am grateful Hibari-san I will try my best, so when can we start?" she asked

" come to school at 6 a.m. on the roof if you're late I'll bite you to death"

" I know it's a lot to ask but…. is there any way that you can come to our house" she whispered

" I don't crowd"

" There will be no crowd, it's only me and my little brothers and they will be sleeping so it's only me, we can fight in the backyard," she said.

There was a bit of silence afterwards then he said "hn fine"

" thank you so much Hibari-san I will really do my best"

Saying that she turned and left the office. and went searching for her brothers who she left in her classroom or more precisely at her old classroom. After getting them she went back home as fast as she could before she regretted whatever she said even though it was true, she knew that she will regret it the next day.

~~ End of flashback ~~

Since that day she has been learning how to fight. She now knows that he's not the cold guy that she thought he was before getting to know him. He was just a bit strict when it comes to rules and Order. She likes to think that they had become great friends right now, even though he doesn't talk much, he still takes care of her when she needs help in his own way. Thinking back on what happened that day, she can't remember exactly where she got that courage from but she is really thankful for it because if she didn't get the courage she doesn't know where she would be at the moment. The funny thing is that both her brothers and Hibari-san got along very well since her brothers didn't have loud personalities, they didn't really bother him when they were in the same room.

It's been a year and she still hasn't seen her mother again since she left the house. She doesn't really know what had happened to her or where she is right now. Not that she cares about what happened to that women because no matter what their mother had left them to die. Really! if tsuna hadn't started working or learning how to fight or quitting school and started taking online courses then they may as well be dead. Both her brothers are really young and they need someone to take care of them. She is the oldest, and the lives of her brothers were in her hand, no matter how big that responsibility. Even though she'll still a 13-year-old girl, she has the responsibility of an adult who is already married and has two children.

_'I think that if it wasn't for Yamamoto-san and Hibari-san as well as Yamamoto-kun, he sometimes helps me when I need help either at work or by taking care of my brothers when I am busy, I would have failed and they would have died. I'm still not sure why she left like, maybe she really hated us that much to not care if we were alive or not. And of course, the less I say about the man we were supposed to think of as a father the better. İ am starting to forget how he looks like.' _She shook off her head._ 'Whatever I just need to concentrate on my brothers.'_

She reached the school on time. Hibari-san told her to come and since its Saturday there are no students around. _'I wonder what Hibari-san want. Please let kusakabe be there I can't meet with Hibari-san alone not without blurting out my feeling' _ she sighed to a deep breath and entered the school.

"Hey Hibari-san you wanted to see me?" she said after entering the office.

"Hn baby carnivore, from today on you're my girlfriend," he said not looking up from his paperwork, smirking.

"HUH?".

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**


End file.
